


We Bow Before a Fake

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [188]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Good Joey, The real Susie is OK, fake name, impostor, so this doesn’t count as a safety list violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Her name was not Susie Campbell.A Good Joey equivalent of Susie Campbell is Alive and Well.





	We Bow Before a Fake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Susie Campbell is Alive and Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138224) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust). 



> Wally, Sammy, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie, and the real Susie are all safe.

Back in The Bendy Show’s glory days, Joey Drew Studios had its fair share of competitors. One of them, however, was willing to take especially desperate measures, sending a woman named Mary Rosenberg to learn their secrets. Thanks to her experience in corporate espionage, she was able to acquire the academic credentials of a woman named Susie Campbell, and thus pass a background check. It wasn’t long before she’d become the voice actress for Alice Angel, a role she came to relish.  
  
Roughly five years before the studio closed, however, Grant noticed some discrepancies in her file, and did some investigating. He found out about the deception, and met the real Susie Campbell, who was working for Disney. Though he did not tell her about the impostor, he did reveal the deception to Joey. Furious, Joey made Allison Pendle the new voice of Alice Angel, while asking Grant to ensure there was definitive proof of ‘Susie’ being an impostor (better safe than sorry, he reasoned).  
  
It wasn’t until the last days of the studio that Joey was ready to confront Mary. By that point, Sammy, Thomas, Shawn, Lacie, Norman, Allison, and Wally had already left, along with a few others. Out of guilt at making them put up with so much, Joey had written glowing letters of recommendation, and also pulled a few strings to get them employed by Disney. They deserved to meet the real Susie—from what Grant had told him the woman was a genuine sweetheart.  
  
Now all that remained was the confrontation.  
  
(BATIM)  
  
Mary took the switch poorly—not only had she been unable to find anything she could reveal to her employer, but she’d lost a role she’d grown attached to. So when Joey called her in to talk to her, she had hope that she’d get to be Alice Angel’s voice again—it didn’t hurt that Allison had just quit.  
  
”You wanted to see me, Joey?”  
  
Joey nodded, picking up a folder as he got up from his desk. “Let me cut to the chase. Suppose, just suppose you learned that someone you thought you knew was not whom he claimed to be. Suppose he had deceived you into revealing things he had no right to know. Suppose that he had been given something that he hadn’t earned because he—or rather, because _she_ —was an impostor.”  
  
Mary tried to stay calm. Did he know?  
  
”I...don’t know what you mean, Mr. Drew.”  
  
”Oh, I think you do, Susie...or should I say...Mary?”  
  
Stumbling back, Mary’s breathing became frantic.  
  
”I won’t say who found out that you faked your credentials to get a job here, or how they found out, but I am willing to give you one last chance. You can leave quietly, go back to work at your real job, and no one else will know that corporate espionage has been committed here. Should you refuse, I will go to the police, and I will tell them everything. Either way, you’re not going to be working here any more.”  
  
”But...but what about Alice?” Mary’s voice was somewhere between desperation and anger.  
  
”I gave the role of Alice Angel to Susie Campbell, not you,” Joey said matter-of-factly. “As far as I’m concerned, you stole it, and you aren’t getting it back.”  
  
Hearing this, Mary lost control.  
  
”No! She’s MINE!”  
  
Luckily, the door was open, so Joey was able to not only avoid Mary’s attempt to grab his throat, but also to make a run for it. She chased after him through the hallways all the way to the Ink Storage Room. He dashed up to the catwalk overlooking the collection vats, with a hysterically shrieking Mary following him.  
  
_Thank God everyone else left for the day_ , he thought.  
  
“Give...Alice...back!”  
  
She lunged at Joey, only for him to dive out of the way. With a shriek, she went over the edge of the railing, landing in one of the ink vats below. Joey scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the controls. With a flip of a switch, a vent at the bottom of the aforementioned vat opened, draining the ink it contained and sending it flowing off.  
  
However, when he looked into the vat, there was no sign of Mary anywhere.  
  
(BATIM)  
  
”You know, I’ve heard a lot of things about Disney,” Wally said as he and the others sat waiting for Sammy to arrive. “But it ain’t a bad place to work at all.”  
  
”Got that right,” Shawn agreed. “Still, I have to wonder why Mr. Drew would want us to join ‘em.”  
  
”Oh, he’s got a good reason.” Grant looked up from his book. “And you’ll find out what it is very soon.”  
  
”I see him!” called Allison. “And it looks like he’s not alone.”  
  
Sure enough, Sammy was accompanied by a woman no more than two or three years younge than him, the two chatting happily.  
  
”...and to this day, I can’t hear that song without thinking of Wally with his hand stuck in—oh, there they are!”  
  
”You were talkin’ about the bowling ball incident, weren’t you?” Grant asked, grinning wryly.  
  
”Maybe,” Sammy answered, smirking slightly. “So can I tell them now?”  
  
”We’re all gonna be working together again, so I don’t see why not.”  
  
”Tell us what?” Thomas asked. “And who is she?”  
  
“I can answer both questions at once.” Sammy’s smile widened. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet the real Susie Campbell.”  
  
Noting the confused looks from Wally, Norman, Shawn, Allison, and Thomas, Grant explained about his encounter.  
  
”I would have told you sooner, but Joey didn’t want the impostor to know we were on to her. But now that Sammy and Susie are joining us here in New York...”  
  
”Makes sense, I guess,” admitted Wally.  
  
Introductions were made as the group left the gate.  
  
“So how did you two meet?” Shawn asked.  
  
”It’s quite the story, let me tell you,” Susie replied.  
  
”Lacie’s waiting for us at the Chelsea Market,” Thomas said. “We’ll meet her there, and you can tell us all about it.”


End file.
